


Ace Attorney: Past Recovery

by TheAuthorOzzy34



Category: Ace Attorney, Phoenix Wright, 逆転裁判 | Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Dark Past, F/M, Mystery, Original Character Death(s), Original Characters - Freeform, Other, POV Alternating, POV First Person, Second Chances, ace attorney - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24863140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAuthorOzzy34/pseuds/TheAuthorOzzy34
Summary: How is it that past mistakes could create something so big that it ends up showing itself slightly in the present? one selfish desire caused a big mishap and disarray. Truths long overdue and needing to be uncovered finally so peace could finally be set into anyone's minds in this certain matter.A new day has started and only you, along with the characters can find the piece needed so then everyone can be at ease.OBJECTION!
Relationships: Mitsurugi Reiji | Miles Edgeworth/Original Female Character(s), Odoroki Housuke | Apollo Justice/Original Female Character(s)





	1. She looks just like her.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: any Ace Attorney characters like Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright etc do not belong to me along with any references or methods that are used in the story what does belong to me is the story itself and the original characters that are not in game I hope you all enjoy this story, have fun and read along as each character while trying to solve the things in this story!
> 
> Thank you for giving your time to read this!

Yet another sigh escaped my lips as I drove down to the investigation site. It seemed like long ago since I’ve been to one but being chief prosecutor most of my time would be spent in the office. I was not in the mood to be doing anything, especially with today’s date. The nightmare I was tormented with last night haunted me still but due to an unexplained and quite sporadic emergency call I had received from an old friend, I decided to follow along and go see what this ‘unfair and weirdly chaos’ is whilst also making sure my mind isn’t on that touchy subject I very much intending on avoiding. I parked my car and sighed once again, taking my glasses off to pinch the bridge of my nose to mentally prepare myself for what is ahead. That was interrupted as I jumped with a short yelp, turning abruptly at the sudden thud on my window and gripped my chest even harder, seeing an all too familiar face there staring at me with hope and uttering something incoherently. I took a deep breath, thinking that maybe I should’ve stayed in my office, none the less I decided to signal to him to get off my window which I will have to wash later on, once he removed himself to let me get out of my car. Instantly I was greeted with one of his usual bone crushing hugs “OH MR EDGEWORTH IT’S HORRIBLE! I swear that the reason I called is important and I know what day it is but please you must understand that this is terrible, I need your help to take care of this problem, pal! It’s no fair I tell you, no fair at all!” he rambled while continuing to sob like a miserable child and crushing my bones. I finally struggled out of his tight embrace and huffed, trying to catch my breath and I sneered at him to which he ignored as usual and just sniffled away, blubbering and all, how many times have I worked with him and yet every time it still felt like when I first encountered him but that aside I regained myself and gave my attention once more “okay Gumshoe I will ask this only once and I mean ONCE…as to please explain yourself to why you called me on this day, down to this crime scene that has you so much in a frenzy, that you are blubbering in a language that is far from your usual one?” I responded hoping that this time he will make sense and to make matters better I even pulled out a handkerchief. Handing it to Gumshoe who grabbed it gratefully and blew into it in a very grossly manner. Maybe now I will get something that makes coming here worth my time “Okay I’m better now…” he started while sniffing once more and handed back the handkerchief which I tossed while he wasn’t looking “Okay, so the boys and I came down to the crime scene and we were meant to investigate before anything else but just as we were about to start this girl we’ve never seen before came in and completely took over the search! She said something about being in charge here but that just doesn’t make any sense and she started yelling at me and calling me mean names and she hurt my feelings Mr Edgeworth! You got to do something” he explained and though quite a lot of it brought annoyance, it also brought me into curiosity since I wondered who this suspicious girl is and why the sudden appearance, so withholding my tongue and refraining myself from commenting, I decided to just go along with it and further look into this issue that caused Gumshoe to become so utterly miserable. As I walked over and passing by the rest of the investigation team, following their gaze since that pointed the way. Finally I could see who the culprit was putting the intense aura flowing throughout the crowd and instantly I regretted my choice the moment I saw those all too familiar chocolate sweet eyes I once fell in love with oh so long ago. The long dark brownish thick and messy hair which shaped her loving, welcoming and bright features beautifully which reached past her waist as it flowed with the wind in the usual wild manner, the dark blue jacket she used to wear that covered a dark maroon vest with sophisticated Victorian patterns and white dress shirt. Even though she looked silly with it she always wore a simple denim black pair of shorts with some knee high light blue socks and a pair of average black converse shoes that just fitted her look and told you exactly what you needed to know about her, including when she puts on her black leather gloves and her skin, soft, tanned and warm. All that alone caused me to stare with shock and fear as I could feel the nostalgia hit me and soon the horrific flashes that were constantly haunting me from that nightmare came with it. I felt myself sink and backed away with the swirling fear and pain arising “L-L-Lulu?” I muttered under my shaken breath but all that soon was pushed aside when I could hear Gumshoe calling to me and was trying to tell me something. Taking a deep breath, I shook myself out of the distraught and haunting moment to once again look at the situation and jumped a little when instead of seeing her, I saw another. This girl had short blonde hair that seemed to be thick and messy as well and she resembled how SHE used to look quite a bit, but it was obvious that her hair colour wasn’t natural since I could tell by the roots, though not quite prominent, that she had dyed her hair. Her skin was a sickly pale tan and the vest she wore was black vest specked with green here and there and she had a dark green papiyon bow tie on whilst a white button up blouse complimented everything. She wore white shorts and a pair of grey tights. Her shoes were just an average pair of grey flats. Holding a more sophisticated look but still carried a bit of a wild side to it as I studied her, she seemed to also have noticed me. Hearing her footsteps I decided to hold my posture and instantly I was shocked to hear this outcome, “are you lazy buggers DONE standing about and wasting my time or should I have your pay be docked even more than it already is? Especially you, gumball” she spoke quite aggressively and harsh in an accent quite like mine. causing Gumshoe to shiver and hide behind me as if for protection but that only seemed to have angered her more “if you think hiding behind some old man is going to help you THEN THINK AGAIN! You better get back to work on solving this crime or you will suffer my wrath! I didn’t come half-way across the city just to watch a big blubbering bumbling buffoon BABY cry and call some old man to his rescue because he can’t handle being told how WRONG he’s doing his job.” She continued her rampant lecture to which made me put my foot down “I would like it, Miss, if you would stop talking down to the detective in such a manner and please grant more respect towards him and the rest of the team.” I started saying and narrowed my eyes at her which she greatly returned “especially when this ‘old man’ is chief prosecutor and could have you fired within a moment’s notice so I suggest you watch that tone and that attitude of yours, young lady!.” That shut her up for a moment at least but then she seemed to have a challenging smirk as she tilted her head curiously. “aaahhh so YOU are the great chief prosecutor Miles Edgeworth that used to have a perfect winning record! That is until that attorney came along and ruined it! Tch!!” she scoffed in the end while shaking her head and gave me such a disappointed stare. “Such a shame and I used to look up to you as well! Oh well too bad, so sad, now then I think you should think before you say anything else, my good sir.” she mocked and patted my cheek with the back of her hand, which caused me to grunt slightly but she continued to challenge me with that egotistic smirk “especially when you weren’t even informed that I was assigned prosecutor to this case if Suedeshoe forgot to mention it. Might I add that if you do fire me you’ll have to go through a whole search for a new prosecutor and that will end up delaying the trial and yet you don’t even properly know what this crime is about!” she finished as she stared at me with a cocky boldness and I knew that she was right under some circumstances, having no clue what this crime was even about and I was just going to fire her for no proper reason. Now this character was quite the something and I could already see that she was not going to make being here any easier. It would probably be best if I just held my tongue. “I will apologise for my outburst miss- “ she cut me off abruptly before I could even finish “Revali” she introduced herself which made me stare at her quizzingly “pardon me?” at that she rolled her eyes and repeated herself “Revali, I’m called Revali” it was an odd name sure but surely she has a real name. “And your real name, might I ask?” I continued but received no answer as she only scoffed. “Look, you are wasting my time and yours as well, chief prosecutor, so I suggest you make haste and be on your way back to your office and if gumtree is done acting like an imbecile of a child then I will happily be on my way for the trial tomorrow morning.” She said her final word and turned with a mere huff, strutting away. Taking a deep breath, I turned to Gumshoe. “Well, I see what you mean now Gumshoe but I’m afraid there isn’t much I can do.” I started off and took off my glasses to give them a wipe “but I am willing to listen to what happened at this crime scene” he instantly went from a glum, depressed state into a salute with that classic grin “Sir, yes sir! Anything for you Mr Edgeworth!” he then started pulling out an autopsy report for me to read. “This is Mr Cake, Luvin Cake! He was the victim in this crime who died this morning and actually owns the bakery standing behind us.” He stepped aside to present it and I nodded in acknowledgement. “Suffered a severe burn to the face which wasn’t enough to kill him, pal, but we found that the force of whatever the murder weapon was is still enough to blow heavily into the head.” he said and scratched the back of his head to think. “They haven’t found the murder weapon?” I questioned to which he shook his head “No we haven’t and that’s why I called you here Mr Edgeworth.” He paused for a minute to look over his shoulder and following his gaze I could see he was checking on Revali to make sure that she was busy searching for evidence and once that was clear I brought my attention back to him “See, the moment the boys and I arrived, Miss Revali was already here.” he whispered and that caught me by surprise. “She arrived before you? That is impossible! Why and how could she be here before any of you arrived?” I asked him and I knew some answers but either way a prosecutor or any lawyer knows that they are not supposed to visit a crime scene before the police. “I know, pal! But when we arrived, we asked her and she said that she is close to the police head chief in our department and she had been contacted by him when he received notice of the crime.” he said and already I had a conclusion in mind but seeing his frown made me think otherwise. “Now I know what you’re thinking, Mr Edgeworth, and she does have a tight alibi…” he sighed with misery and folded his arms. “We arrived here at 1:15am and when she was asked she said that she was here no longer than three minutes before we arrived.” I could see him gaze upward and as I followed it I instantly saw a public security camera right there which made it easy to connect the dots. “We checked the camera cause she was sitting directly in front of it when we came here and while some of us went investigating, the rest checked the camera and exactly as she said she came three minutes before us.” It still didn’t seem right, how she had arrived early, but all this seems to check out and I wouldn’t want to bring it up knowing how, though in a calm sense, temperamental Revali could be. “Continue, Gumshoe.” I waved him to carry on and with that he did just that. “Alright, then, Mr Edgeworth!” he cleared his throat and then pulled out another file from another member of the team. “So this is the suspect, his name is Winston Beegle and was once Mr Cake’s closest friend but when the bakery started to become popular, witnesses say that Mr Cake’s head gained a few pounds.” he joked and snickered at his own humour which I didn’t find as amusing but I’ll give him credit for it and signalled him to go on. “Now, not only do we have a witness who was the one who called us but we found video evidence and fingerprints that he was at the scene of the crime at the time when Mr Cake was murdered.” Gumshoe then started to count off on his fingers the amount of things they discovered. “We found some on the cake display, the front counter display, the broken door handle, the broken cash register.” he continued but I raised my hand to stop him. “Wait a minute….a broken register and a broken door handle?” He nodded and took out some photos of those two items and my eyes widened. “My word! The register looks like it’s completely melted, the door is off its hinges and the handle is dented!” I exclaimed due to the damage I am seeing. It is quite amazing how these can’t possibly be the murder weapons. “If you are going to jump to conclusions and assume that they are the murder weapons, old man, then think again.” Jumping at the sudden voice that spouted in my ear oh so spitefully. “Tch, chief prosecutor or not, I would think you have better, more important things to do today, like maybe knitting a sweater for the grandchildren?” Revali made a snide remark and I would have said something back if she hadn’t waved me off with a shake of her head. “To answer your question old raisin, no, the register or the door handle couldn’t have been the weapon used because the register is too heavy to be thrown at the victim. Ask Dumbshoes himself, he tried to lift it.” She said while jabbing a thumb and by the look on Gumshoes face, she was telling the truth. “and before you ask anything else about that heavy and solid register, no, the victim couldn’t have been killed using it since they have already checked and there are no signs of any flesh or blood or even a dent or fracture of any kind which indicate that the victim was harmed with it but what they did find is that for some strange reason it was moved towards the pizza oven and placed in there but then it was pulled out and left in front of it.” Revali continued to explain while running her fingers through her hair and before I decided to interject, she raised her hand to stop me. “And the door handle was also not the weapon because we have the video evidence from before the murder occurred that the door handle was snapped off with force from anger and frustration, the victim tossed it down, stomping on it with vigorous rage and left it there until the suspect came and picked it up then walked inside and that’s when the camera cut out.” she explained it all and I was very surprised how she had managed to summarise everything so simply and it really did look like the fault lay with Winston Beegle but I still raised a brow at something. “The power cut out did you say? And why did that happen?” I questioned and she simply glared at me. “I have given you enough information old timer and so has he.” she snarled, pointing at Gumshoe. She walked up to him, grabbed his ear, and dragged him away. “HEY OW! OW! OW! That hurt! For a 19-year-old you sure are strong. OWWWW!” he cried out and I felt a pang of sorrow for my poor friend at what he was going through but I knew I would get further details later. For now, I should probably go and see the suspect maybe even help him with an attorney then gather information. In the meantime, I should learn more about Revali and what her background is because the fact that I have no clue who she is or that I have never even heard of her is very strange. My thoughts were interrupted when something caught my eye that I found oddly unusual. Walking over, I kneeled to examine the strange item and after putting on some rubber gloves I picked it up. Inspecting it I saw that it was a lone black leather fingerless glove without its partner and that daunting nostalgic feeling returned since it reminded me of a pair she had. The only difference was that it had no small spikes around the wrist area and instead had the letter R in a fancy signature style, not only that but it looked old and worn like they had been left out here for a while. “Hmm…. I wonder.” I muttered, turning to glance at the young blonde that was yelling and being demanding to poor Gumshoe, flinching when she smacked him on the back for doing a simple mistake. I decided it best for me to take my leave and hopped into my car. Hopefully, I will get some answers soon.


	2. But She's Just Not Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: any Ace Attorney characters like Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright etc do not belong to me along with any references or methods that are used in the story what does belong to me is the story itself and the original characters that are not in game I hope you all enjoy this story, have fun and read along as each character while trying to solve the things in this story!  
> Thank you for giving your time to read this!

Finally arriving at the detention centre and spotting the familiar spikey hair and blue suit was the well-known Phoenix Wright. He noticed me the moment I stepped out of my car and waved, which I returned, making my way over. “Edgeworth, it’s been a while!” he greeted me with a classic smile and I merely scoffed. “It can’t have been that long Wright but then again I have been quite busy in the office lately.” I answered and sighed at that fact but he shook his head and waved it off. “Ah well, don’t worry about it Edgeworth! Anyway, what brings you here? You called us here and said you wanted us to meet someone?” he questioned and right on cue I saw another young man come in with his two point, slicked-back brown hair and sharp brown hues whilst a bracelet stood out around his wrist, his clothing consisted of a red collared vest and rolled up sleeved dress shirt with a blue tie around his neck and average black dress pants and shoes. Apollo Justice, a young man who has gone through many tragedies in his life and has been working under Phoenix for quite some time now, is a kind of young man that is normally serious in many cases and makes puns of his own name while also caring very deeply for his companions and being very affectionate as well, he has come a long way to be where he is today. Athena appeared right after and popped up in between Apollo and Phoenix smiling and giggling at me with a wave. Her long red hair, put up in a sideways ponytail, bounced along as she rocked on the balls of her feet happily. Wearing the yellow jacket she always wears that matched the exact same coloured skirt. Along with them she wore a white buttoned up blouse and black tights with a pair of white and blue boots. Her outfit also included a blue tie and a very impressive A.I necklace called Widget. Very much like an advanced computer but could only work as long as you have a three-pointed glove. She had suffered a lot more tragic events, especially with what happened to her mother, in the past and it brought a smile to my face when I saw the three of them together. “Ah, Apollo. Great to see you! And Athena, it is lovely to see you as well, I’m glad you are all here and I’m sorry for it being so sudden and for cutting the pleasantries short but if you would please follow me.” I started walking toward the detention centre, the rest following behind me, most likely confused about the matter at hand and spotted the man who was waiting in the booth. before I reached him I stopped and turned to them. “Now, I will explain everything in due time, but I must ask one of you to become this man’s attorney. His name is Winston Beegle, an old friend of the victim, a baker called Luvin Cake. He is also the murder suspect.” I explained and pointed at him. As expected I received bizarre looks but Phoenix decided not to question it for now and glanced at Apollo who instantly sensed the look and sighed, knowing fully well what he meant. He started walking over to talk to him but before he did I stopped him and handed him the glove. “And show him this while you’re talking to him.” I said and he took it with a confused look but nodded and I knew he would get answers later. “Okay Edgeworth, what is this really about?” Phoenix asked me once Apollo had gone to talk to Mr Beegle and we decided to move away from them. Sighing and running my fingers through my hair “Wright, have you ever heard of a lawyer called Revali?” I asked and instantly by the look on his face I could sense that he didn’t and it made me sigh a little. “What’s wrong Mr Edgeworth? Something tells me that you’re uneasy and rustled by something.” Athena remarked and I decided to just get straight to the point. “Today Gumshoe called me and it was about this Prosecutor who says she’s called Revali, a young girl who was quite….aggressive and very harsh to a few people especially one that she will consider ‘too nosey’.” I took off my glasses and stared at the floor for a while then looked back up at them. “And not only did she give me very little information, she also prevented Gumshoe from informing me about this murder that had happened. The only thing I have is this autopsy report and that there was a camera involved along with a melted cash register and a dented door-knob.” I explained and decided to pocket my glasses whilst handing over the autopsy report to Phoenix which he immediately read with Athena looking over it as well. “The side of his face is completely burnt and melted but it wasn’t enough to cause an instant death. It looked like he also got hit on the head by a blunt object causing the final blow that killed him instantly. Time of death was 1am this morning.” Athena read out aloud to which Phoenix raised a brow and looked up at me. “Isn’t it obvious that the-“ before he could finish I sighed and shook my head. “I already checked that and Revali had an alibi for those things and proved to not be the murder weapons under any circumstance so the object used is still missing.” I continued and the whole thing was completely baffling but before the conversation could go on I heard a yelp and saw Apollo jump away from the suspect, dropping the glove he was holding as Mr Winston Beegle continued his shrilling scream. “GET THAT AWAY FROM ME! I never want to see that glove ever again or its owner especially. GET IT AWAY!, GET IT AWAY!” he carried on and instantly I took action, hurrying over to them, picking up the glove and tossing it to Phoenix who caught it and hid it in his pocket. “It’s all fine Mr Beegle. The glove is gone and I apologise for causing you such a fright.” I comforted him and when he couldn’t see the glove anymore, he took a long sigh and relaxed. “I also apologise but I just can’t stand the person that owns that glove! The way she barged into the bakery just to complain about the other camera being broken.” He complained which thankfully he missed Apollo’s comment about before saying that if he screamed any louder, his ear drums would’ve popped which caused me to nudge him but I raised a brow curiously. “The other camera?” I asked him as he nodded and looked deeply stressed. “Ugh yeah, this was two days ago when I came to visit Luvin! Oh, it had been so long since I had last seen him. If it weren’t for his wife I would go and see him more often.” Winston muttered with such annoyance. Well that threw my previous theory out the window as I tapped my chin in wonder about everything. “Mr Beegle, may I ask why you are here in the first place?” Apollo asked and that’s when Phoenix and Athena decided to finally join us, curious about the situation. Winston looked just as miserable when we asked. “It was Rosie who got me locked up in here. She called the cops and pointed directly at me screaming ‘HE DID IT! HE WAS THE ONE WHO KILLED MY HUBBY!’ after she burst into the bakery mere moments after I had entered.” he explained and sighed while shaking his head. “She has never liked me that one even before she and Luvin got married. All over nothing.” He shook his head once more while folding his arms and that’s when Athena frowned a little. Most likely feeling bad for the man since she could feel what this man was feeling. “I’m sure we can help you out of here Mr Beegle!” she said, smiling with glee and hope as he returned the smile. “Oh thank you, young lady. Here’s the address where the witch lives! Your smile reminds me of my daughter’s. Oh how pure and sweet she is and-“ he continued to ramble on. Turning to Phoenix who looked back at me, we both nodded and took our leave with Athena and Apollo, after saying our goodbyes to Mr Beegle. “Okay, so it seems that the wife is involved in this. Maybe we should go and investigate her” Apollo suggested as I tapped my chin and nodded in agreement but then I had another thought in mind. “Detective Gumshoe is also another person we need to discuss so maybe I will go ahead and do that.” I suggested and then I remembered one other detail in the matter and hummed. “I just remembered that I have to get back to the office AND on that note Revali will probably be keeping an eye on Detective Gumshoe trying to prevent him from speaking.” I sighed but luckily for me Phoenix was already ahead with a confident nod and a smile. “Don’t worry Edgeworth. How about Athena and I will go and visit Gumshoe and see what we can get out of him while Apollo goes to see Rosie and talk to her.” He sorted out a plan and I agreed to it, deciding it best to take my leave. Curiosity still gained the better of me as my mind drifted to Revali once more, just who is she?

Phoenix’s POV.

Seeing Edgeworth leave and thinking of how troubled he looked when he first arrived, it felt strange to see him so deep in thought, more so than usual, and I could only assume it was because of what day it is today but maybe I will bring that up another time. Turning to the two I smiled and placed a hand on my hip. “Alright then Apollo, you go and see Rosie and then meet Athena and I back at the office. Just wait for us there with Trucy when you’re finished.” I said. And upon receiving a nod, Athena and I parted ways together and made haste for the precinct. After finally reaching the place that’s when Athena decided to stop us from walking in and I could tell she seemed to be a bit distressed considering how Widget is reflecting her emotions right now. “Mr Wright...why was Edgeworth…so-“ Athena paused for a minute to try and think of the right words but before she could come up with anything Widget decided to speak for her. “Why was Mr Edgeworth so stressed out?” the A.I asked and Athena puffed out her cheeks at Widget for how it spurted out the words just like that. “Widget!” she exclaimed to the A.I who only remained silent at the time which only annoyed Athena more but she sighed. “As Widget said, though not exactly how she worded it, why was Mr Edgeworth so…down today? And also so very distracted. Like even when he was talking to Mr Beegle he still wasn’t giving him his full attention.” Of course Athena could sense Edgeworth’s emotions even though he tries to hide it. Anyone who knows him or has the same ability to understand like Athena does would sense his emotions and I know why he is as such but I felt like this wasn’t my place to say or explain anything since this was more about Edgeworth than me. Noticing my silence she sighed and nodded. “Alright Nick, I understand, but please promise you’ll tell me later!” she begged putting her hands together and batting her eyelashes at me which lifted the mood and made me smile. With a small chuckle I nodded. “Alright, I promise, but for now let’s head inside and find out more about this case.” Immediately we went inside and felt the air was so tensed and heavy that you could slice a knife through it. The silence was almost unbearable and unnerving, taking a glance at Athena we could tell instantly that something was amiss and we were right. There was a sudden yelp that came from another part of the room. “MISS REVALI, I’M SORRY MA’AM, PLEASE I DIDN’T MEAN TO- DIDN’T MEAN TO DO IT! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT.” said a fellow officer who by the looks of it had dropped his coffee by a young lady’s feet but upon looking over I gasped quietly at the sight in front of me and I took a step back. Seeing that all confident and kind smile, her voice that would always call me that nickname I used to hate but now missed because now I could never hear it again just that alone made my heart ache for the image I was seeing. “Niiiiick? Nick are you okay? NIIIICK? PHOENIX!” I heard her calling. At least I thought it was her. “Lollipop?” I stuttered out but was shaken out of my hallucination, and I mean that quite literally, as I yelped cause of Athena shaking me like crazy and calling out to me as if I had been stuck in a trance. “And just who are YOU calling Lollipop?” I heard an English accent that sounded similar to Edgeworth’s and looking over at the young woman in front of us and holding what looked to be a very heavy file case. I was taken back by how much she resembled her. Quite a lot but she held a very…strange vibe to her. One that is very different to the one I used to know. In fact just the complete opposite. “Erm, I uh, eh heh-“ I fumbled about with my words trying to recollect myself but Athena jumped in with a nervous but kind smile and waved her hands to try and shoo away the awkward atmosphere that was just suffocating us. “Heh, oh I’m so sorry about that, um, he’s just having another one of those days. You know how it is with old people, right?” She joked and nudged the girl who I assumed was Revali since she had a coffee stain on her grey tights but I could tell she wasn’t amused. Scoffing at the joke she brushed Athena away and furrowed her brows with such annoyance, towering over Athena while advancing towards her. “Well, if his ‘days’ is to cause a big LOUD commotion, stare at me like a stalking creep and then start calling me what sounds like a stripper’s name! and you!, screaming loud enough and calling him repeatedly as if he’s deaf AND like a little child!, then I suggest you control your old man and give him his medication SO THEN IT DOESN’T HAPPEN AGAIN.” She retorted with a hiss and gritted her teeth in the end which made Athena squeak with fear and hide behind me. Continuing to glare at us as she started making her way out, pushing us out of her way as well, I could hear her muttering but it sounded like it was purposely loud enough for us to hear. “Idiots like you two should go back to where you belong.” She remarked once more which Widget replied to. “WHAT A BIG FAT MEANIE BO BEANIE!” Athena hissed at her A.I but then yelped and tried to hide more behind me which made me tense up and exclaim at both the action and the deathly stare I got from Revali. It felt like years had been taken off me while she continued but the moment she turned away and finally left the place it seemed like not only could I breath again but everyone else in the room as well. “That was just plain rude and scary!” Athena cried as I nodded while gripping my chest, taking a deep breath and sighing with relief. “You’re telling me, pal! Try putting up with that the whole day AND more!” said a familiar voice that caused us to smile and turn towards it. Seeing our old friend Gumshoe, the frown almost went away instantly until we saw how worn out he looked. “Whoa, Gumshoe! Buddy, you should sit down and relax before you fall over.” I warned him with worry as I grabbed a vacant chair from nearby, pulling it over towards him and without further ado he plumped himself down with a big ‘oof’, sighing with relief. “Thanks pal! I’ve just gotten back from the investigation and I haven’t been able to take a seat or to relax the whole day!” he complained and right on cue, as if to justify his complaint, his stomach also complained loudly along with him which made me feel sorry for the guy. “Nor have I been able to eat either! All those baked goodies they had and not a single one I could eat! All those cheese danishes!” the poor guy said while getting lost in thought but Athena waving her hand in front of him brought his attention back to us and that’s when he realised something. “What are you two doing here anyway? Are either of you the suspect’s attorney?” he asked to which Athena nodded with glee. “Yup, yup!” she confirmed as Gumshoe went back to looking glum. “And let me guess, you came to me to gather some more evidence and more information about the whole thing?” he asked again and Athena nodded but it seems like luck wasn’t on our side as we saw the look on Gumshoe’s face at our request. “Look pals, I know I would usually help out and everything but unfortunately since I tried to squeal to Mr Edgeworth, Miss Revali gathered up all the evidence and has them under lock and key so even if I could give you some information it wouldn’t be enough to win you the trial tomorrow.” He glumly replied but Athena didn’t seem to like the response as she stomped and huffed. “What? She can’t do that! it’s against the attorney rulebook!” I was pretty sure that Athena didn’t mean to say it like that but by right Revali shouldn’t be allowed to take and hold the evidence. “Unless there’s a copy of all the evidence and that’s the one she took?” I thought out loud but Gumshoe only shrugged and folded his arms. “Sorry pal but if it’s not Revali trying to keep me hush the new head chief’s been keeping the evidence under lock and key too! Seriously pal, I can’t even go and look or my pay will be docked…again.” So this was going to be a lot more difficult than I thought and glancing at Athena I could tell we were both thinking the same thing. Athena’s quick thinking was put to work as she clapped her hands. “Could you at least tell us about the victim and the suspect? That would be a really big help! And maybe some of the witnesses?” she asked and it seemed like Gumshoe could do that easily as he looked over and decided to guide us to a more secluded area outside and slightly away from the precinct so then we could have some privacy. “Okay, now that we are in the clear and away from the walls with ears.” he said and with much relief he turned to us and smiled while giving us a thumbs up. “What do you wanna know first?” And Athena turned to me and grinned and I smiled back at her and I decided to ask the first question. “So who is Luvin Cake? We haven’t been able to gather up much information about him only that he’s Winston Beegle’s old friend, he’s the victim and he was married to a woman named Rosie.” I explained, and he confirmed everything. “That’s the gist of it but Luvin Cake and Winston Beegle’s friendship ended when Luvin’s business grew.” He started off while scratching the back of his head and huffed. “See, while that got bigger, apparently, so did Luvin’s head, it became so big that he forgot about his friendship with Winston and when Winston came in it was said that Luvin had a debt to pay to him since if it wasn’t for Winston, Luvin’s business wouldn’t be where it’s at right now.” Gumshoe finished but it seemed off, at least for Athena, by the looks of it as she was deep in thought for a moment. “So how about Rosie? She is a witness in all this, right?” Gumshoe scratched the back of his head again and had a very confused expression on his face. “Well, yes, but Miss Revali is very suspicious about her too.” He questioned more than answered which snapped Athena out of her deep thinking. She also seemed to be putting this down in Widget which was a good thing. “Why would she be suspicious about Rosie?” and Gumshoe shrugged, not having much of a clue either. “I overheard Miss Revali whispering to one of the boys to check for any evidence pointing towards Rosie and that she found it suspicious that Rosie was there to not only call the police but that the camera cut out right after Winston and never turned back on.” Now, this was getting somewhere. Maybe not much but it was going somewhere at the very least but a question came to mind immediately when the camera came into the subject. “Speaking of…the camera cut out and yet Edgeworth told me that Revali had an alibi when she arrived before you guys. That there was video proof she was there only a few minutes before you arrived could you be more explicit?” At that Gumshoe was staring at me for a few moments until realisation hit him and he made a nervous smile. “Oh, uh, sorry pal. I got confused for a moment there! Here, this was one thing I kept on me, just in case!” he handed over a notice which stated that a new camera that belonged to the government was meant to be installed a week ago but it was delayed due to construction work on the road. “A week ago? Construction? So that would mean the camera was installed yesterday but it doesn’t say when it would be installed.” I nodded in agreement with what Athena said and was curious about the delay of the camera instalment. Why would they prolong it and not give a date and time as to when they will install it? The question was racking my brain but I had no clue whatsoever on the matter, nor did I have the evidence, but Athena did bring up a very good question. “Why did Revali throw this away? Surely there must be some use for this.” Gumshoe shook his head and merely shrugged once more, scratching his head. Maybe trying to wrap his head around that question. “I dunno really. The boys brought it up to her and asked her what she makes of it and after reading it she threw it away saying that ‘this garbage is completely useless and isn’t related to the case at all’ then ordered them to search for actual evidence.” Gumshoe explained which I personally did agree with since I saw no evidence of its use but Athena seemed to be positive that some use for it will come up later so she added it to Widget’s files. “That seems to summarise everything so far but it doesn’t really give us much.” I said and scratched my cheek as Athena folded her arms and pouted with slight disappointment, the information given was helpful but was it enough for the trial? “Well, I wish you guys good luck for the trial tomorrow!” Gumshoe said and it seems like we’d been deaf the entire time since we both exclaimed, “THE TRIAL IS TOMORROW?” you would think we would be used to having our time being shortened but it was such a nuisance how sudden these occurrences happen and how limited we are as well. “I’ve said it more then once ya know…you don’t have to yell like that, pal.” Gumshoe said to which we laughed nervously about but Athena groaned afterward with dislike. “Sorry Gumshoe but with how little information we have this whole thing is pretty difficult.” She explained and bringing up how they don’t even have the murder weapon, it was a wonder how they could have a trial so soon. “I wonder if Apollo is having better luck than us.” Athena muttered and I could only hope. Gumshoe’s stomach spoke up once more which made the man scratch the back of his head in embarrassment. “Hey, could we maybe go grab some lunch?” he asked with a hopeful expression and if I had said no I would never hear the end of it. Athena interjected and clapped her hands with glee. “OF COURSE! Phoenix can pay for it!” And I would’ve disagreed had I not received the look I got from two pairs of eyes that were begging and tearing. Upon hearing that whimper I groaned and sighed, face scrunched from the sight. “Alright, alright, stop giving me those looks.” I agreed and the two cheered up while making their way to the nearest restaurant.


	3. Crazy Scottish Mechanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: any Ace Attorney characters like Miles Edgeworth, Phoenix Wright etc do not belong to me along with any references or methods that are used in the story what does belong to me is the story itself and the original characters that are not in game I hope you all enjoy this story, have fun and read along as each character while trying to solve the things in this story!
> 
> Thank you for giving your time to read this!

Apollo’s POV

I swung open the door to the office. Looking a complete mess and utterly out of breath from today’s events I wasn’t in the best of moods AT ALL. My tie was ripped and so were my clothes and if that wasn’t bad enough I also had lipstick marks all over my face and my hair was in a disarray. Groaning with dismay, I slammed the door shut causing a voice to yelp and I saw the brunette with the sapphire eyes and blue magicians cape that had the club, heart, diamond and clover patterns along the bottom, held together by a brooch pin. She had on a dress that flowed down to just above her knees and it had four diamond shaped buttons on it. Around her waist was her satchel that held all her magic tricks. Like always, she had white gloves on and for the pièce de résistance, she wore her magicians hat that completed the ensemble. “Oof, Apollo, you scared me! I could’ve dropped these delicate glass poodles!” she growled with a pout and I would’ve asked but decided against it since I was way too out of sorts and exhausted. Plopping down on the couch with a miserable grunt I sometimes wonder why I agreed to doing that in the first place and I would’ve thought more about it if I didn’t have a pair of curious blue hues colour eyes staring into my brown ones. “And why the long face Mr Justice? You look as if some Scottish woman set her daughter on to you.” She teased and yet somehow predicted so close to the truth that it made me stare at her, dumbfounded. She just stared back in her cheery and bouncy way as I blinked and looked at her with a blank face, scowling at her in a way to shoo her away but to no avail. She just stood there. “You want me to tell you what happened, huh?” I grouchily said to her which she responded with that grin that made my mood lighter yet still heavy since I didn’t want to talk about it at all. Shoving her face out of my way so I could sit up, which caused her sit down next to me, I took a deep breath and started to explain my day.

EARLIER

Staring in such bewilderment at the auto repair shop in front of me, I looked down and read the information I had about her and nothing told me that she worked in a place like this. “Sweet little subtle lady that couldn’t hurt a butterfly is the boss plus owner of Roses and Wrenches, wife of Luvin Cake, the only witness to his murder as well.” I read and taking one last look at the building I decided against my better judgement and knocked on the garage door which received no answer at first so I decided to knock again, waiting for when this lady will open the door. Starting to get impatient I decided to continuously bang my fist against the garage door loudly enough for at least SOMEONE to hear and immediately stopped at the sudden loud stomping that came from behind it, regret immediately came to me as soon as the door opened to show a large, angry, red fuzzy-haired woman that heaved with fury and rage. “WHAT DO YE WANT YE LOUD, STUPID ANNOYING FANDAN IN ME CRANNY?!” she yelled in my face and it felt like the howling of a thousand wolves blowing so hard that I stumbled back slightly from the force of it. “Oh no, she’s Scottish.” I whimpered as she tried to swat at me with her massive wrench. “AYE, I AM AND I AM IN NO MOOD TO HAVE ANYONE BOTHER ME! I am suffering a very big loss right now SO GET LOST WILL YE OR SHALL I SHOVE MY BERTHA DOWN YOUR THROAT?” she continued to shout angrily while swinging her wrench who I am guessing is Bertha and having trouble dodging it, I raised my arms in surrender. “WAIT MA’AM, I’M ONLY HERE TO SEE ROSIE! I’M HERE TO TALK ABOUT HER HUSBAND.” I cried and prepared for the worse by covering myself as I saw the wrench heading right for me when suddenly I didn’t feel anything. Even though I was much too afraid to look, I moved my arms away and glanced, only to relax and stare at the woman who instead of being an angry fiery mass of flame, was now a sobbing mess, tearing up and breaking apart at the seams. “O-oh….aye, laddie, that’ll be me.” She said with a broken voice. She took out a handkerchief, blowing into it and whimpered, her lips quivering and tears that filled her eyes started to stream down her cheeks. Taking a better look at her now that she wasn’t showing me her wrath, she was a large, rounded woman that had thick, frizzy, curly hair, held up by a purple and white plaid piece of cloth and she was wearing knee-high denim overalls that had a simple tee underneath. She also had a pink and white flannel on with the whole ordeal. “Oh dear I’m sorry lad. Things have been so difficult lately, what with me daughter going through her break up, ma lost Betty, ma favourite wrench, and ma husband…” she paused for a minute and soon burst out crying with such dramatic despair that I could probably do with an umbrella to protect myself from her tears. This was the ‘subtle’ woman that was the wife of Luvin Cake who was actually the complete opposite of her. Strange how they came to be together and with the comments I received about them, they worked together perfectly. Pushing those thoughts aside, I pulled out a packet of tissues and handed one to Rosie. “I’m sorry for what you’re going through and your loss but I am here to learn more about Mr Cake and was wondering if-“ she interrupted me before I could finish by raising a hand and wiping away her last few tears. “Aw haud yer wheesht now laddie ya don’t have to finish that there sentence. I’ll answer any questions ye want as long as that glaikit, sleekit, bahooky, YAPPY DUG GETS THROWN BEHIND BARS WHERE HE BELONGS!.” She heaved angrily again and I noticed immediately how she gripped her wrench tightly and the fumes coming out of her ears which made me blink and gulp in a nervous fright. I wonder how she’ll react when she finds out that I’m defending the person she despises so much. It will be better for the both of us I think if she doesn’t find out at least until the trial. “Okay, so the relationship between Winston and Luvin. What was it like?” I asked. At first she steamed immediately while snarling at me but then she took a deep breath and calmed herself down with great effort. “From what ma hubbie tells me their friendship was as solid and as great as ma hair on a humid day. He’d always tell me stories of what they went through and what they did for each other! And this was before I met Winston let me tell ya.” My brows furrowed at that but nodded to signal her to continue. “It was before we were planning to get married. My dear Luvin decided to show me who his best man was going to be and as soon as I saw him I knew, my gut feeling was telling me that this man was nothing but a rotten, disgusting and smelly…. Ugh! I just hated the sight of him so I told Luvin that Winston can be his best man but no more interacting with him afterwards!” she continued squeezing her wrench once more to show that she truly meant what she said and a shiver ran down my spine but what she said seems to contradict some things I have been told. “Um…isn’t that a bit…unwise to force your husband to abandon his friend?” I said nervously but tensed up when she raised her wrench, holding my arms up to defend myself and squeaking. “YER AFF YER HEID! My gut never lies. I did that for my hubbie’s own good and when he didn’t do what I say whits fur ye’ll no go by ye!” she said. Now I was already struggling to understand most of what she was saying but that last bit completely baffled me. Seeing the look on my face made her realise it and she sighed. “That means what was meant to happen, just happened and ye got what ye deserve.” She rephrased it and an ‘Oohh’ escaped my lips as I nodded which made her happy that now I understood. “So now Luvin’s bakery was a huge success but in the mean time we were in serious debt and even with a big business, we just weren’t making enough money and every day Winston would ring up and ask us where’s his money, when is he going to get his money back. It was always about the money. Never just a simple hello or how yer doing.” She went on and I could tell she was getting angrier by the second. Something told me that I should change the subject before she got too angry. “You mentioned before that your wrench went missing?” She stopped her fuming and looked up at me. Pondering the question, taking her time to finally answer, “Ah yes, Betty, she went missing the day before yesterday and I haven’t been able to find her since! She is my main partner in all the work I do!” she said in a happy manner but then she sighed sadly. Most likely because of her missing wrench. “That was ma father’s most prized possession too.” She muttered and I could see her lips quiver once again on the brink of tears. “It must be very tough what you’re going through and I hope your daughter will get through it all as well…but I do have one more question.” I paused, folded my arms and glanced downwards. Then upon looking up at her I took a deep breath. “How were you at the scene so soon after your husband got murdered?” I asked. I could feel tension in the air as I felt the bracelet become tighter than usual around my wrist and watching her movements I saw that she was fiddling with the bow of the wrench. “Er well ya see lad….i er got a letter of a black out! Yes sorry I forgot for a mere moment that I got a letter for the power to be cut out at the shop so I went to go check and that’s when I had a bad feeling so I called the cops and told them to come right away!” She looked so confident in what she said but before I could question her further, we heard a loud cry coming from the back of the shop and instantly she excused herself saying that her daughter needed her and ran off to do her motherly duties. With the information I was gathering it was getting quite messy and vague, so I decided to look around her shop. The place was messy but then again not like how most auto shops I’ve seen are. It wasn’t long until my eyes spotted something strange. Walking up to it I saw that it was the other glove that was missing it’s partner. So that confirmed that the one I had belonged to her but what was strange was that the one I just discovered looked scorched and the fingers are on it still, unlike the other one that were missing. Beside that glove was a flame torch and curiosity got the best of me. Picking it up it felt really light and sounded quite empty. Then taking a good look when I moved it to better lighting, I could see that it had a crusted substance on it which made me hum in curiosity, The thing was caked in it and soon, giving it a whiff, the torch smelt like pastries. I quickly glanced around and decided to take it and the glove with me. Hiding it away I decided to take my leave. “OH MAMA HE’S AS HANDSOME AS YOU SAID HE IS!” I heard a feminine country accent squeal and turning around I saw a blonde, platted twin-tailed hair girl, who looked about the same age as me and staring at me with her deep blue eyes. She had on a pink, purple and white flannel shirt, buttoned up and tied at the bottom, with a white shirt under. She was wearing light blue denim shorts with long caramel coloured boots that just reached her knees as she squealed and ran over. “Uh, wait Ma’am, I think you have the wrong idea- AAAAAAAHHHHH” I cried out and ran away in fear from the crazy daughter of the crazy mechanic.

PRESENT

And that brought us back to today when I was getting my face cleaned by Trucy who was scrubbing it hard and I was holding back my whining and complaints but she was scrubbing even harder. “Ugh, GEEZ, what kind of lipstick did this girl use? It’s stuck on there as though she pulled them off her lips, applied glue and then slapped your face with them!” she snarled, scrubbing even harder still and that’s where I decided to try and fight her. “OKAY OKAY! Don’t worry I can try and get this off later but yeah this is all I got.” I pulled out both the gloves and the torch while grabbing the facewash towel to try and clean my face this time. “What’s this crusty stuff around it?” Trucy asked while leaning closely, narrowing her eyes with intrigue. “Honestly, I don’t know but it smells like it’s from the bakery.” I answered after finally getting the stuff off my face and getting up to put the towel away. The door opened just then and looking over I saw Phoenix and Athena looking like how I was but without the mess. “Not much luck for you guys either?” Trucy asked while tilting her head as the duo looked at each other then back at us shaking their heads causing us all to sigh. “How about you Apollo? Any luck on your side? Alsooo what happened to you?” Athena asked and before I could say anything Trucy decided to give that devilish grin and giggled. “Apollo got a girlfriend!” she teased and my face flared red at the statement as Athena grinned too with Phoenix raising an eyebrow. “OOOOHHHH, so that’s what you did to get information huuuhhh? You flirted with the witness’ daughter. OH, or maybe her son, ooooohhh Apollo you sly dog, you!” she teased, nudging my elbow and poking me just to aggravate me as I growled and swatted her away. “THAT IS NOT WHAT HAPPENED AT ALL! If you really want to know what happened I went to see Rosie and interrogated her, asked her questions-“ and there and then I got interrupted by the two snickering imps. “If they have a daughter or son?” Trucy teased which made me throw the towel in my hand at her face, causing her to flail and panic in disgust and dismay as she pulled it off and chucked it. I nodded at the fact that it shut her up. “Now then, as I was saying BEFORE I WAS INTERRUPTED-“ I paused to glare at the two who were now pouting and crossing their arms like children. “I asked her some questions and the information I got is that she hates Winston since the day she first met him and she had a gut feeling that he was a erm...’a rotten, disgusting, smelly piece of ugh’ but that’s me saying that in her own words.” I informed as Phoenix nodded and I could hear the two girls commenting about how I walked in with a bunch of kiss marks on my face and withdrawing my tongue I decided it best that I continued. “So she forbid her husband from ever even talking with Winston and when he broke that promise it ended up costing them and putting them in debt.” At that Phoenix raised a brow and looked taken back. “Wait, that contradicts the information we have.” Athena nodded with what he said in agreement and continued. “The information we have is that Luvin Cake was a big headed and very egotistic man who forgotten about his friendship with Winston and that was when his bakery became well known. After that, their friendship broke up but Luvin Cake was in debt to Winston which is the only thing that’s similar.” Phoenix finished and that made this all confusing. So which one was the truth and which one was the lie? “So far that’s the only similar detail you guys have but the rest is what makes it SO confusing.” Trucy stated which we all agreed to. Now we were in a pickle and the trial is tomorrow. The only evidence we have is a pair of gloves and a torch and then there’s the missing murder weapon and Athena just bringing up one other thing. A notice about how a camera was meant to be installed but was delayed due to construction. “With the trial being held tomorrow this doesn’t look good for us.” Athena said glumly which I had to agree with cause even with the information we had that didn’t help at all. “Well, the most we can do is bring our A game tomorrow and try our luck. Who knows, maybe we have all the answers we need. In the meantime I’ll contact Ema to see if she can come to run over some things. Maybe we’ll have better luck.” Trucy suggested and nodded with confidence and positive energy which was very contagious as we nodded alongside her and started to prepare for the trial tomorrow.

Later that night

“Edgeboo….I’m sorry…about all this” I heard her whisper so weakly as I stared into those brown chocolate eyes that was once full of life now slowly fading away to darkness. My body trembling not just from the cold but from fear, anger, hurt, sadness and most of all misery. “Please….please you can’t go…not yet Lulu, please. We practically just started! W-we haven’t- we haven’t even-“ I couldn’t finish as she placed her hand on my cheek which I held with my free hand and leaned into, my lips quivering and tears, blended with the rain, running down my cheeks. The jacket I wore was wrapped around her in a fruitless attempt to keep her from getting colder. The rain seemed to sense how I was feeling since it was getting heavier, louder and colder. It silenced the sirens in the background as I quivered while holding her closer as a way of preventing her from going. Trying to contain my cries which was feeble and pointless since the more I stared the more I could see my light fading but I was just too afraid to blink. “You need to smile more Edgeboy….it suits you better than looking like a sookie le le.” As soon as I saw her give her usual egotistic, cocky grin, it all sank in at that moment and my eyes grew wide in shock as her hand dropped from my cheek. I started to hyperventilate as I watched her fade away slowly, the darkness consuming her as with one final but hopeless attempt I tried to pull her in. “No, no…no don’t go…LOUISA DON’T GO!” I cried out while shooting up in cold sweat, reaching out as if trying to grab something. Trying to catch my breath, I retracted my arm and stared downwards into my hands as that day, that nightmare appeared before my eyes so clearly. I laid back down, curling into a ball as my mind filled of HER face, of HER smile and HER eyes. Those nightmares never cease to fail to frighten me.


End file.
